Riki's True Feelings
by BlackSamurai
Summary: I guess alot of people were offended by my other Riki fanfic. I make up for it with this Romance between Takato and Rika. PLZ DON'T FLAME!!! I'm using Rika cause I'm english not japanese. It's finally finished. I might make an Epilogue or something, It's
1. Riki's True Feelings

I"m changing this a bit since some people wanted me to add a bit to the end. Takato comes in and comforts her. NOT A LEMON!!!!!! A little romance. Don't get pissed, IF your a yaoi fan and want Henry and Takato together. Then too bad. I am not intrested in yaoi. Rika is her ENGLISH NAME so I'm using it. I'm not japanese. This story takes place after Guilmon digivolves into Growlmon and kicks some digital ass. Riki's True Heart...  
  
"How? How can Growlmon have so much power?" Rika was walking home after school. Last night was the most amazing night she ever experienced. She was shaky. Alone in her room. No one was home and Renamon came out. "Guilmon was made by Takato's imagination. I should know. I traveled the Digital World before I became your Digimon. There is no such Digimon named Guilmon." Rika got up and walked towards the door. Renimon started to follow. "Please Renamon. I want to be alone. Please." Renamon nodded and dissapeared into the darkness of the room. Walking down the road. She thought of how she was actually jealous of Henry and Takato. They had parents that are around them and care for them. Her parents never gave her any attention. She was isolated, no friends. no friends except for Renamon and her cards. She was so alone. Alone...  
She pretended to be a tought tomboy with no actual feelings for anything but her Digimon cards. She had feelings for one person. Takato. Oh, how that name filled her head of joyful things. "Dammit. How come I can't get Takato out of my mind... Do I really like him?" She continued her walk. Meandering. No particular place she wanted to go. Maybe Takato's house. She wandered into the park and sat down on one of the benches. Takato just brought food to Guilmon and was about to walk home. She noticed Rika and walked over. "HEY! Nice to see you! You alright?" "Hm? Oh, its you, What do you want gogglehead?" "Hello Takato, It's nice to see you too" Takato said sarcastically. "Do I really look that good to you?" Takato took a step back. "Look, I told you, I'm just saying, I saw you in my dream, that doesn't mean I like you." 'I just can't stop thinking about him!!" she thought.   
"Uhhhh... Rika? I've been lying to you. I guess i do have feelings for you but... I'm not sure if it's deceit or true love..." "Really? Does that mean you won't enjoy this?" She leaned close to Takato. Takato stumbled back as Rika lips pressed against Takato's.   



	2. Love. For Real

I know that Rika is out of character but, YOU TRY TO MAKE A TAKATO AND RIKA FIC!!!!!  
  
  
The two embraced a long kiss. Finally, Takato realized what he was doing. He pushed Rika away. "What? Whats wrong?" Rika looked into Takato's blue shimmering eyes. "I don't know what to do..." He ran, 'What's wrong with me for breaking that up. I was enjoying it... right? No, this is too quick. She can't be doing this to me.' He picked up the pace and Rika lost sight of him. 'Takato... OH STUPID STUPID STUPID!!!!!!! WHY WAS I SUCH A DUMBASS!!!!! I SHOULD'VE NEVER HAVE KISSED HIM!! But who's to blame me. I mean, he said that he had true romantic feelings for me, that's what i think he meant...' Rika ran home, crying, wiping her tears with her hand. That night Takato layed in bed. staring at the ceiling. 'I wonder... Do i really love Rika?' He rolled in his bed. Thinking...  
At the same time Rika was wondering the same question. 'I love him? or love him not? Do i? Do I...?' She rolled in her bed and drifted into sleep. Then next morning. It was a Saturday so she can relax about school. She rushed to where Guilmon's shelter is. She found Takato and Henry there. "Renamon? Go relax with the others. I need to talk to them about something." "If you want Rika" Renamon appeared in the shelter and lay back against the stone wall. "What are you doing here Renamon?" Guilmon said. "Yea, if your here that means Rika is..." Renamon hold up a signal to motion silence. They listened to their Digimon Tamers.  
"I need to talk to Takato for a minute Henry." Henry seem surprised. "You didn't call us goggleheads. Wow. that is a surprise. Fine you two talk." Henry walked away. Takato and Rika walked for about 5 minutes then they stopped. In the middle of nowhere. "Do you have real true feelings about me Takato?" Rika said. Her voice was dire "I'm not sure... I think I do. But this is happening way to fast. I want you of course... But Ugh..." He tripped over his words. He stared at Rika. Rika stared back. They embraced another long kiss. "No, I do love you. Rika." A smile appeared on Rika's face. "I love you too."  
  
OK... This is not over. Alot more to come... Cliffhangers I know. If I get 5 or more reviews I'll continue. 


	3. The Embracement

I'm going to make this about 4 chapters long Each Chapter is shory because I don't get much time on my computer.  
  
"AH HA!!!!" Henry was behind some trees and watched the WHOLE THING "Dammit!!" Riki yelled. "WHOA I cannot believe that the Digimon Queen and Takato is a couple." Takato and Rika turned bright red. "You didn't see anything ok Henry?" Henry just couldn't keep it in. He started laughing like crazy, rolling on the ground. Everybody was rolling around in laughter. Renamon was laughing politly but then just couldn't stop herself. "HAHAAHAH I mean... Riki, let's go home." She used all of her will power not to laugh. "Err... You guys did not see ANYTHING!! If you guys mention this to anyone I'll give you something to laugh about!" She swinged her fist at Henry. "Yea, look this is not really what your, well maybe it is what you think it is but just don't mention this to anyone!" Henry finally stopped laughing and said "Fine fine... ahaha, I just can't belie-" Takato and Rika were cracking their knuckles. "OK... I guess I'll shut my mouth." "Good" Takato and Riki looked at each other then at their friends. "Were gonna be gone for some time k? DON'T FOLLOW US. Renamon make sure of this." "Yea, Guilmon, you too." Rika and Takato went to a private place in the park. Their lips pressed hot and wet against each others. Their tongues interwine and they loved everysecond about it. They embrace about an hour there. "I love you" They exchange this phrase several times. Finally Rika pushed away. "I do love you but. I'm have to be the best. We can't let this relationship interfer with being Digimon Tamers."   
" I won't" Takato said sweetly, then he kissed her again. It was around 5 and they needed to get home before their parents worry. "It's not like my parents will actually notice" "I'll miss you every second your gone." They made a quick embrace and left.   
  
  



	4. The Trap or The Plan Then the Ending

OK... This is a fic to show how much Takato loves Rika.   
  
Henry was holding a Digimon Tamer's meeting at his mouth. His parents and sister were gonna be outta town for the rest of the week. "I found a way for us to get Impmon. Since you guys already are a couple. And Impmon likes to bother couples in the park. I thought we should get you two to make love in the park." Takato started to get up but then Henry finally said. "OK... I meant act like your making love." Rika got up. "OK... You guys do your stuff you do when your left alone." Rika and Takato took a seat.   
As Rika and Takato really french kissing each other. Henry was on a nearby bush. Looking for Impmon. As suspected. The mischeivious Digimon came behind the two Digimon tamers. He recongized the two immediatly and knew it was a trap. He scanned the area. He spotted Henry with Terriermon. He 'Bada-boomed' them first. Takato and Riki was so into each other they didn't realize what was going on. Guilmon and Renamon was sleeping on the job. (Renamon was outta character so before so who cares right now?) Impmon then whistled. Rika and Takato jumped up. "Guilmon!" "Renamon!" They were fast asleep and wasn't coming at all. "Hehehe. Guess two of the Digimon Tamers are going down tonight." A flame appeared on his index finger. "BADA BOOM!" He flinged the small fire at Rika. "NO!" Takato yelled and dived in the path of the fireball.   
"Dammit... that hurts..." "Takato!" Rika rushed to Takato's limp body. "Ohh... she cares for him. How about another Bada- OOOF!" Guilmon had tackled Impmon. Takato got up. "Let's play." He took out a Digimodify card. "Digivolution Activate! Digimodify!" Guilmon then digivolved to Grolwmon. "Dragon Slash!" Impmon desperatly dived outta the way of the sizzling blade. Rika then relaxed. "Pyro Blaster!" A huge beam of flame engulfed Impmon in a inferno and killed him. Growlmon absorbed the data and De-Digivolved. They all left Rika and Takato alone. "Damn, mouth has blood in it."   
"Can I have a taste?" They kissed. long and sweet.   
"Mmm... You sure have tasty blood."  
"Geez, It's like your a Vampire." The couple laughed and had a long night of romance. Knowing that they can be alone in the park now that Impmon is gone. 


	5. Skullimpmon? Revenge

I recieved a hell lot of E-mails for me to continue my fanfic. I am. This is happens a week since the killing of Impmon. Since I got about 12 E-mails for me to write a lemon Sequel. I will, tomorrow.  
  
It was a dark night, Takato and Rika was walking home after a night of Digimon Deleting. Renamon and Guilmon left them alone. "Man, this place gets freaky at night" Rika said. Her voice was shaky. Takato put his hand over her shoulder. Brining her closer  
"Don't worry. I won't let anything hurt you." Takato said. His voice so calm and soothing. Rika gazed deep into Takato's eyes. They stop for to embrace a long kiss. They then heard a something in the bushes.   
"MWAHHAAHAH You thought you got rid of me? I'm like a Stingmon, that keeps coming back!" Rika and Takato scanned the area, searching the source of the voice. Then, Impmon popped up. Well, it looked like Impmon. THere was only his skeleton and two glowing red eyes."When your damn Digipet deleted me, I was able to make a back up Data. I digivolved. Warp Digivolved. I am now SkullImpmon!" Rika and Takato reached for their Digivices. Impmon lifted up a finger. "Dark Bada BOOM!" A huge blue flame appeared on SkullImpmon's finger and he flinged it at the couple. They blacked out.  
Takato woke up first. Just to find him and Rika chained to where they fought IceDevimon. It was once again covered in ice and SkullImpmon was using it as his lair. You two 'LOVE' each other huh? Well, let's see if you like this lover boy." Rika finally awoke. SkullImpmon started to take off her pants. "What the F-"   
"I'm going to rape you bitch. But I'm not doing it so I can feel your insides. I wanna see how lover boy here will react" he laughed evilly. Takato couldn't stand it. he saw a nearby icicle on the floor. He reached over with his leg. He flinged it up. Amazingly. It, flew up and came down, hitting, then breaking the chain.  
Takato took the icicle and yelled in rage. "I'LL KILL YOU!" he jumped and stabbed SkullImpmon, "NOOOO!!!" As the virus data dissapeared from the air. Takato broke the chains confining Riki. "I told you before. I won't let anyone hurt you."  
Riki jumped into Takato's open arms. They hugged each other. They kissed each other. The ice dissapeared around them. They slowly walk home. Kissing each everytime possible.   
  
If i get E-mails NOT REVIEWS then i'll continue this, About 10 e-mails should be enough. 


End file.
